Last Wish
by Reina Ariadne
Summary: Adapted from Chapter 46 of the manga. I felt that there was so much potential for a Castlab moment there... but since it didn't happen so I decided to take matters into my own hands. *evil grin* Pairings: Castlab


**07 Ghost**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost**

**Inspired to write this after rereading chapter 46. Such a potential Castlab moment! My first BL fic so please bear with me :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Labrador's pov_  
The heavy stone scythe in the hands of Fest's statue fell and impacted the marble pedestal with a resounding _bang, _as Labrador leapt forward to catch the redheaded bishop as he collapsed.

Flowers and vines grew almost immediately around them, cushioning his injured friend while he worked his healing zaiphon on him. What was left of Castor's arm gushed blood, an ever-growing crimson stain on his pure-white bishop robes. Labrador stopped the bleeding with skilled efficiency, yet his hands were shaking. If Ayanami- no, if _Verloren_- had cut a little deeper, if Castor had been a second too late to defend himself; Labrador would not have been able to save him.

_Damn it! _He cursed himself. Why did he have to be so _useless_?! If he had been strong enough to fight back, Castor would not have to push him out of the way, and he would not be seeing his best friend suffer so now -! His vision blurred at the edges with tears threatening to spill out.

"Lab..." Labrador's head snapped up. The redheaded bishop was looking up at him with a soft smile. Labrador knew, without him saying, that he did not blame him a single bit.

And what made it worse was that he knew Castor would sacrifice himself all over again for him if he had to.

"Castor... Why..!" Labrador whispered, his voice breaking on the last word.

"Because... It... Would be a problem if you died... More... Than me..."**[1] **Castor murmured.

"S... Stupid! You're not going to die!" Labrador cried, violently shaking his friend, finally allowing his tears to escape and spill down his cheeks. _I'm so weak,_ he thought. Castor was the one with the missing arm but here he was, crying like a little girl while the other bishop's eyes remained dry of liquid (apart from the blood).

"If Lab says its okay, then there's no worries, hahaha..." Castor joked weakly, trying to reassure his friend. Labrador sniffed, wiping away his tears.

"Labrador." The mauve-haired bishop looked up from where he was trying to scrub his eyes dry.

"Would you be so kind as to fulfil my last wish?" at his words, Labrador stiffened, before he caught the teasing smile on the man's face. Deciding to play along, he nodded.

"Then come closer."

Hesistantly, Labrador leaned slightly towards Castor's face. If he had a heart, he was sure that it would be hammering against his ribs like a bird caught in a cage.

"Closer."

The word sent shivers down his spine and made his skin tingle. Slowly, slowly, he leaned forward until his ear was just inches from Castor's mouth.

"Now look at me."

Labrador turned his head. They were so close that their noses just brushed each other's, and it sent pleasant shudders throughout their bodies. He could feel Castor's breath warm on his cheek as he turned, and their mouths were so close it was almost touching dist-

_Wait... What? _Labrador's eyes grew wide as he realised what was going to happen. _No, wait! We're bishops! What about our vow of celibacy? We can't do this-_

His frantic thoughts were cut off as Castor captured his lips in a tender kiss. Squeezing his eyes shut, Labrador tensed, then relaxed into it. This was... He couldn't even begin to describe it. It was sweet, it was exciting, and the taste of the other bishop's lips was mixed with blood and sweat, and he wanted more.

Despite his sadistic taunts and actions towards Frau, he knew that Castor was, really, a gentle soul, and that was eminent even now.

Castor's tongue pushed softly against his lips, giving it a gentle lick; almost as if asking for permission. Labrador responded by parting his lips wide and fiercely locking his tongue with Castor's, and they tongue-wrestled breathlessly for a few brief but exhilarating moments before they broke apart for air, then their lips melded seamlessly back together and they went at it again.

Labrador slowly allowed his eyelids to flutter open. Mauve eyes stared into chocolate orbs, which thin eyelashes formed a fine veil over lids at half-mast. Labrador continued to study Castor's angular features, the sharp nose, high cheekbones, thin lips which were currently pressed tightly against his.

It took him approximately two seconds to finally register what was going on. A deep blush blossomed on his cheeks, along with countless red roses- the flower of passion- which immediately burst into full bloom all around them.

He felt, rather than heard, a low chuckle escape from the back of the redhead's throat, before he deepened the kiss. A burst of sensations flooded Labrador's mind: passion, sweetness, comfort, _completeness_. He didn't know why, but he felt that he had been waiting for this his entire life.

* * *

_Lance's pov_

Verloren's sudden presence in Fest's tower had him instantly on the move, barking at two bishops he saw along the way to bring a stretcher and first-aid kit. Along with Ayanami's, he had sensed Castor's and Labrador's presence as well. As skilled as they were, he was more than certain that injuries were unavoidable when it came to duelling Ayanami.

He just prayed that they wouldn't be fatal ones.

When he reached the tower, the two bishops with medical supplies in tow, he was horrified to find Castor lying in a pool of blood, left arm nothing but a pale stump, signature oval-framed glasses in shattered pieces on the floor. Seeing Labrador beside him, Lance was slightly relieved to know that the russet would survive, but not by much.

"Glasses!" he all but screeched as he rushed to his friend's side. But something was wrong. The redheaded bishop lay on his back while his eyes stared dazedly at the ceiling, breathing harshly, unresponsive to Lance's attempts at snapping him out of his reverie.

As for Labrador... The pale-haired bishop was on his knees, one hand over his mouth as if in shock. And... Was that a _blush_ Lance saw on his face?

"Glasses...? *Lab-shiso...?" Lance asked worriedly, but he received no response from the two.

Chewing his lip, he stepped back to allow the other two bishops to attend to his friends. He would have to wipe their memories later, but making sure his friends were okay came first.

_What the hell did Ayanami do to them?_

* * *

_Castor's pov_

He and Labrador hurriedly broke off their kiss when they heard footsteps pounding toward their location.

The door was flung open in seconds and it took less than that before he heard Lance's cry of "Glasses!" as the man rushed over.

He didn't respond though. He just lay there, gulping in lungfuls of air- and damn, every breath he took _hurt_- as he tried to process what had happened between himself and his- well, he didn't know _what_ the other bishop was to him now.

He glanced sideways at Labrador. The smaller bishop was kneeling, one slim hand over his mouth in shock, lavender eyes wide. It would have been a really cute picture if there wasn't a thin, almost transparent trickle of saliva down the side of his mouth. But despite the redhead's hard gaze on him, he didn't look at Castor.

Castor cursed himself under his breath. He shouldn't have given in so easily to temptation like that! Sure Labrador had responded, but it didn't mean that he was reciprocating his feelings! Who knew what the other bishop thought of him now.

But even though he hated himself to the core right then, he couldn't help but want to know what was going through the other bishop's mind.

"Lab...?" he tried tentatively. Said bishop turned to him, his eyes wide and vacant, before they finally focused on his face.

In a sudden, unexpected movement, Labrador threw himself over him, arms around his neck. Castor's chocolate orbs widened. Could it be...?

Behind them, Castor caught sight of the two bishops who were currently staring slack-jawed at them, beside a grinning Lance. _He'd better make sure that their minds are wiped _clean _after this,_ the redheaded bishop thought.

A feathery tickle which was Labrador's nectar-sweet breath in his ear caught his attention.

In a voice so soft it was barely audible, Labrador whispered a single sentence into the redhead's ear.

And Castor had to suppress a smile as he was lifted onto the stretcher and brought out of the room, as he replayed his lover's words in his mind.

_"We'll continue this tonight."_

* * *

**So how was it? I'm pretty happy with it to say so myself ^^ And Labrador is so... Cunning haha. I totally love this pairing and I hope you enjoyed reading it!**

**Please R&R! :)**


End file.
